youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Featured articles/Discussion archive 2011
Following is an archive of the 2011 discussions amongst the community to decide each month's featured article to appear on the main page. Please do not edit any of the discussions. February 2011 Young Justice Issue 0 I think we are starting to have quite a nice handful of articles which should be considered for featuring on the main page. I particularly like Young Justice Issue 0. Nice work their, Supermorff! ― Thailog 12:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm quite proud of it too. I wish there were fewer red links on the page, but there's only so much time in a day... -- Supermorff 13:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, great work there Supermorff! I think the Featured Article idea is good, and we should definitely start with that one. Also, I have just watched the first four episodes, and I will start helping out with articles too. EDIT: I have added the featured article to the main page. I think I did an alright job in adding the article and fitting it into the space, and the videos have remained down the bottom of the page, unless you would like to remove those also. [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 01:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) March 2011 G-Gnome So I thought for this month's featured article, perhaps G-Gnome? It is set out really nicely, and has a good length. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 06:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Fine by me. -- Supermorff 16:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead, fine with me. -- Sleeplessnight 10:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, Fine with me. --Ankit09 19:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) May 2011 The Light Can we have one, please? Ideas? ― Thailog 19:01, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm quite happy with The Light as it stands. -- Supermorff 19:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I was also thinking of that! ― Thailog 20:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) September 2011 Sportsmaster I think the article is set out very nicely, profile image is very good, the article has an adequate amount of images, and also has information referenced. Also, he is the central point of a lot of speculation as to being Artemis' father, I think it would do the wiki some good if the article was featured. If so, there could be a slide added to the slider on the main page, possibly provoking this speculation, reading something like "Just an agent of the Light, or father of Artemis? You decide." But the article, like I said, is of fairly high quality. If anyone objects or has another suggestion(s), feel free to suggest! [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - ) 09:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Please avoid speculation on the front page. It's fine if people want to do it themselves. In any case, "You decide" is silly since it's not up to any readers of the site - if it's true, then it's true, cut and dry, and it'll be revealed in due time. As mentioned elsewhere, my only objection is the info from "Targets" we've got on the page. Then again, I've realised we have a box for "Targets" on the main page too. -- Supermorff 17:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Elsewhere is here. And I agree with Supermorff. Speculation should be avoided everywhere except on blogs. Also, I'm removing the box for "Targets" from the main page until it actually airs. ― Thailog 22:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) October 2011 Red Arrow It is a new month, so we need a new featured article, right? I would like to place Red Arrow on the table for consideration. His page is up-to-date with plenty of information on him, plenty of pictures, no red links in areas of importance, no glaring error. The page seems to fit the standards of this wiki, so it is a good example of an exemplary page. --LLight 23:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. ― Thailog 14:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it's of satisfactory quality, go ahead. 10:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) November 2011 Young Justice Issue 8 Any ideas? Maybe an episode? ― Thailog 20:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :What about Zatanna? It needs a bit of image work which I can do this afternoon, and a few more links, which I'll do too. Or if you want an episode, Independence Day is looking pretty good. 21:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I cleaned up Zatanna, but it's not perfect yet. ::Maybe a comic? Young Justice Issue 8 is pretty important to the storyline, and featuring may teach people about Artemis. May need some tinkering though. And some more trivia and stuff. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's time for a comic. ― 'Thailog' 21:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :YJ8 looks good. 21:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::The Oz reference needs an improvement. Were there flying monkeys in TWWoOz? --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup. ― '''Thailog 21:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't feel much like boning up on children's classics with a term paper to finish. ::::On children's classics. No joke. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : I also vote for Issue 8. Are we going to implement it soon? Eight days have already in this month. We should probably have this discussion earlier next time. -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆'']] 19:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC)